callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cierp ze mną
Cierp ze mną – siódma misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Akcja toczy się w Panamie podczas inwazji 19 grudnia 1989 r. Pierwszym zadaniem bohaterów jest pojmanie celu "Fałszywe Zyski" czyli Manuela Noriegi. Na samym początku misji Woods i Mason wysiadają z Humvee i idą do domu McKnighta spotkać się z nim. W czasie spotkania rozmawiają o inwazji na Panamę. Po zakończonej rozmowie cała trójka udaje się do pojazdów, gdzie zastają młodzież malującą po samochodach. Wtedy Mark ich przepędza. Dalej akcja przenosi się do momentu właściwej inwazji, kiedy to Mason i Woods razem z innymi żołnierzami płyną zodiacami w stronę lądu. Po dotarciu na brzeg, natrafiają na dwóch żołnierzy wroga i ich eliminują. Niestety jednemu z nich udaje się wystrzelić flarę, przez co reszta wrogów została zaalarmowana i doszło do strzelaniny. Po przejściu dalej, żołnierze eliminowali kolejnych wrogów, aby wesprzeć oddziały Seal. Wreszcie po przejściu przez lotnisko dostają się do hotelu, w którym przebywa Noriega i łapią go. Wtedy w zależności od podjętych w poprzednich misjach decyzji mogą się wydarzyć aż cztery scenariusze: Przesłuchanie Krawczenki udane, pismo CIA znalezione= Jeśli przesłuchanie Krawczenki dobiegło końca, to Woods usłyszy w głowie jego słowa o ludziach Menendeza w CIA. Wtedy powie o tym Masonowi, a ten przypomni o znalezionym piśmie CIA w bunkrze. |-| Przesłuchanie Krawczenki nie udane, pismo CIA znalezione= Jeśli przesłuchanie Krawczenki nie dobiegło końca, ale Mason znalazł pismo CIA, to ten powie tylko, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. |-| Przesłuchanie Krawczenki udane, pismo CIA nie znalezione= Jeśli przesłuchanie Krawczenki dobiegło końca, a Mason nie znalazł pisma CIA, to Woods usłyszy w głowie słowa o ludziach Menendeza w CIA. Wtedy powie o tym Masonowi, z czym ten się zgodzi. |-| Przesłuchanie Krawczenki nie udane, pismo CIA nie znalezione= Jeśli przesłuchanie Krawczenki nie dobiegło końca, a Mason nie znalazł pisma CIA, to żołnierze nie będą mieli podstaw, aby cokolwiek podejrzewać. Chwilę później żołnierze już eskortują Noriegę do punktu spotkania z żołnierzami armii USA. Po drodze natrafiają m.in na oddziały SZP, które eliminują. Spotykają przy okazji żołnierzy USA szturmujących miasto. W pewnym momencie podczas walk, Noriega ucieka żołnierzom, lecz tym po chwili udaje się go złapać. Wreszcie docierają do punktu kontrolnego, gdzie przekazują żołnierzom Manuela. Chwilę później Woods wchodzi z Noriegą na dach, gdzie ten zabija żołnierza SZP. Wtedy Woods pyta Hudsona, kim jest "cel Nexus", na co ten odpowiada, że to Menendez. Wtedy w zależności od decyzji Woodsa mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Menendezowi udało się zmanipulować Woodsa, aby zabił Masona= Jeśli Woods strzeli celowi w głowę, którym tak naprawdę jest Alex Mason to po dotarciu do niego i zdjęciu kominiarki, okaże się, że ten nie żyje. |-| Menendezowi nie udało się całkowicie zmanipulować Woodsa, aby ten zabił Masona= Jeśli Woods strzeli celowi np. dwa razy w nogę lub w tułów i nogę, to Mason przeżyje. Chwilę po wykonaniu (bądź nie) rozkazu Hudsona, Woods razem z Noriegą podejdą do celu, a Frank ściągnie mu kominiarkę. Po ujrzeniu, iż jest to Mason, Frank się wścieknie i będzie próbował zastrzelić Noriege, jednak powstrzyma go przed tym Menendez, dwoma strzałami ze SPAS-12 w kolana. Chwilę później akcja przenosi się do nieznanego miejsca, którym jest prawdopodobnie jakiś magazyn. Tam Woods widzi przywiązanego do krzesła Hudsona i młodego Davida Masona. Wtedy Menendez powie Woodsowi, że Alex nie żyje, i że to on go zabił. Hudson powiedział, że zrobił to, gdyż Menendez chciał zabić Davida. Raul powie wtedy, że Woods musi cierpieć, tak jak on cierpiał. Menendez mówi wtedy, że zginąć musi jeszcze jedna osoba. Hudson zgadza się nią być, po czym Menendez przestrzeliwuje mu kolana strzelbą i podcina gardło naszyjnikiem. Potem podchodzi do Davida i mówi mu, że tak jak Woods będzie cierpiał. Misja dobiega końca. Postacie * Frank Woods (WIA) (grywalny) * Alex Mason (WIA/zabity) (zależne od gracza) * Jason Hudson (zabity) * David Mason * Manuel Noriega * Mark McKnight * Raul Menendez Wyzwania *Rzuć nożem do wrogiego strażnika. *Przeżyj strzał z RPG, którego wybuch zrani przeciwników. *Zniszcz prywatny odrzutowiec Noriegi. *Zabij (x10) przeciwników, używając KM zamocowanego na jeepie. *Zniszcz wrogi ZPU (x1). *Odwróć jednocześnie uwagę (x8) przeciwników, używając wabików. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x15), używając promienia podczerwieni. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x8) w klinice. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Gdy szturmujemy lokal Noriegi, to można zauważyć, że Woods trzyma M16 niezależnie od wyboru gracza. Gdy jednak animacja się skończy Woods trzyma broń którą wcześniej gracz posiadał wcześniej. *Mason wręcza Noriedze broń pozbawianą amunicji, nie przeszkadza to jednak Noriedze aby później strzelać z tej broni. *Przed wejściem do kliniki, po lewej stronie jest barykada, za którą biegną nieprzyjacielscy żołnierze. Można do nich strzelać i zabijać, ale będą wychodzić w nieskończoność. *Woods, Mason i Hudson mają w tej misji, bagatela, po 59, 56 i 57 lat. Galeria Mason at McKnight's BOII.png|Mason i Woods przed domem McKnighta McKnight's House BOII.png|McKnight każący Frankowi i Alexowi iść dookoła Mason and McKnight BOII.png|Cała trójka dyskutująca na temat inwazji Pesky Teenagers BOII.png|McKnight przegania młodzież malującą po samochodzie US invasion of Panama BOII.png|Początek inwazji na Panamę Invading Suffer with Me BOII.png|Woods nacierający wgłąb lądu Hotel Approach BOII.png|Hotel, w którym znajduje się Noriega Noriega Smiling BOII.png|Noriega w pokoju Building Detour BOII.png|Mason i Woods w jednym z budynków Bad Noriega BOII.png|Woods przestrzegający Noriegę przed następną ucieczką Gunship Strike BOII.png|Ucieczka przed atakiem z powietrza Army Checkpoint BOII.png|Punkt kontrolny, gdzie miał być dostarczony Noriega Woods sniping Mason.png|Woods podejmuje decyzję Shot Mason BOII.png|Mason przeżył Masonzginal.jpg|Mason zginął Raul and David BOII.png|Menendez rozmawiający z młodym Davidem Hudson death bo2.png|Śmierć Hudsona en:Suffer With Me Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II